guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Post-War Administration Bureau
The Post-War Administration Bureau ((終戦管理局, Shūsen Kanrikyoku) is a secret society in the Guilty Gear franchise. The Group made their first debut in Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival, and have since been an important moving force in the Guilty Gear World. As their name indicates, the Group was originally founded in order to manage affairs in the after-math of the War of the Gears, yet when the war ended, their influence proved unnecessary, and they retreated to the shadows, becoming a much more villainous group. Their primary interest Now seems to maintaining their own power at any cost. Known Members Crow - Chief the Weapons Division, and Creator of the Robo-Ky weapon line. Story ''Overview'' The P.W.A.B is shrouded in mystery, and their exact ambitions are unknown, but they are one of the forces vying for control of the World in the shadow of the War. They seem to have an interest in the power of the Gears, for after the death of Justice, they began to investigate the Gears, and the powerful warriors who took place in the tournament attempting to revive Justice. They possess advanced technology, and some of their members seem to be capable of using magic as well. They are the organization responsible for transforming Testament into a Gear, and the creator of the Robo-Ky series of weapons. They are keenly aware of each of the Playable characters abilities, and keep records concerning how to deal with them should they be encountered, as well as a Letter indicating the threat they pose to the organization. ''P.W.A.B reports'' Ky Kiske Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #4515: Former leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, this charismatic swordsman is now a head figure in the international Police Force. Though fearsome as an enemy, his sense of duty to the law makes him easily controllable. Subject is being used as the base type for our Imitation Series. The completion of this project will be a boon to our war potential. His political power makes him avalid threat. Sol Badguy Risk Rating: S P.W.A.B. Report #9641 Solid information on this subject's history is, regrettably, still hard to come by. Here is what we know. After joining the Sacred Order of Holy Knights in 2172, he deserted and became a bounty hunter. One account places the subject in the year 2099 -- exactly as he looks today -- participating in the Gear Project. Though his motives are unknown, he has been spotted hunting down and destroying Gears. His victory over Justice should serve as ample evidence of his superhuman battle ability. His occult powers easily surpass all known limits. Because of his muddy past and immense power, he is considered to be incredibly dangerous. Venom Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #4385: Subject became the top-ranking official in the Assassins' Guild after Zato's disappearance. He leaves most Guild work to his subordinates. His fighting style, using a pool cue and ball as its main components, makes use of multiple objects not normally treated as weapons--a trademark of his assassin upbringing. While lacking in close-combat expertise, his skills as an assassin are top-notch. But his loyalty towards Zato makes him easily malleable. As the leader of one of the world's most influential guilds, he poses considerable risk Potemkin Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #9989: Former slave to the empire of Zepp, subject was the vanguard of the Zepp revolution, and currently works for the new government. With his giant frame and mastery of Zeppian combat, his sheer battle power is comparable to that of an entire gournd-based army division. However, as an officer of Zepp, he can be easily diverted due to his loyalties towards his country. The real danger lies in his ties with Gabriel, Zepp's current president. With this in mind, he is considered to be a moderate threat. Jam Kuradoberi Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #7403: Though she is a chef, subject is one of the world's most proficient wielders of Ki force. Of the five occult arts, the field of 'Ki' energy is the least explored and understood. Most of its users are of Eastern descent, aiding the theory that heredity plays a role. Subject's life goal is to discover new and useful cuisines. Control will not be an issue. Although she poses little threat in and of herself, her capture is still desirable. Therefore, she should not be taken lightly. Axl Low Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #5470: Subject claims to have jumped into this era from the 20th century. Although this claim is unsubstantiated, he is confirmed to carry certain vital information on past events. His skill with fire helped him earn a spot in the second Sacred Knights tournament. Considering his high physical strength and the danger his unfettered knowledge presents, he should be handled with extreme caution. Zato-1 Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #1573 : A former assassin, the subject was implanted with a Forbidden Beast in order to measure his abilities. The Beast is a type of parasitic animal built from Gear technology, which allows it to partially exist away from the body. With the Beast's power, he became the head of the Assassins' guild, eventually disappearing after the first Sacred Knights tournament. Although the subject has yet to be recovered, we have succeeded in retrieving the Beast's data. The subject has either passed away or had his mind taken by the Beast, In either case, there is little to worry about, as the Beast's lifespan is inherently limited. Thanks to the subject's disappearance, the Assassins' Guild has lost much of its power. Therefore he is not considered dangerous. Anji Mito Risk Rating: A P.W.A.B. Report #4152: Subject is an escaped Japanese who has been evading arrest with the help of the Zessen fan weapon he somehow acquired along the way. A man of pure Japanese descent, his dance-like moves are like poetry in motion. Although his motives are unclear, it is believed he is searching out the Gears and their creator--not out of spite, but out of sheer curiosity. Regardless of his intentions, the danger of leaving a Japanese man unattended is profound. As such, he is to be viewed as a major threat. Milia Rage Risk Rating: C P.W.A.B. Report #2043: Formerly a hired assassin, the subject is now working with the IPF to dismantle the Guild and capture Zato-One in exchange for her acquittal. The test case for an undisclosed new form of occult art, she uses her hair as a weapon. It is believed her hair falls under the same classification as Gears and Forbidden Beasts. She can be easily controlled if her desire for revenge against Zato is used against her. Although she is not a major threat, her capture and dissection will offer insight into the forces that drive her hair. Chipp Zanuff Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #5236: Born as an orphan, subject grew up to become an illegal drug trafficker and narcotics addict. He was saved by a man named Tsuyoshi, who taught him the basics of Ninjutsu combat. Subject is the only known man alive who still uses this Japanese form of attack. He also uses the force of Ki in his moves, presumably taught to him by Tsuyoshi as well. It is safe to assume that the subject has had extensive training with Ki force. If we can procure this fighting style for our own use, the benefits would be immeasurable. Although a highly skilled fighter, subject is a very straightforward man who has little in the way of mental defenses. A swift capture is highly recommended. He is considered to be moderately dangerous. Testament Risk Rating: S P.W.A.B. Report #3360: One of the few humanoid Gears, and one of the few Gears to retain a sense of self after the Gear cell-grafting process. He became an enemy of the human race after aligning with Justice. Subject organized the first Sacred Knights tournament in an attempt to revive Justice. Currently, he is still evading capture. One account mentions a link with Commander Gear Dizzy, but this has yet to be confirmed. His pure hatred of man and incalculable power make him one of the most dangerous living beings on Earth at the present time. He should be viewed as a major threat. Baiken Risk Rating: B P.W.A.B. Report #2043: Subject is a Japanese woman on the run from the authorities. She is still deeply traumatized from the loss of her parents during the war. All of her movements revolve around her ultimate goal of revenge. Her current target is the one she regards as the creator of the Gears. Although her skill with a Japanese sword is great, she is no match for our military might. Additionally, her desire for revenge makes her easy to control. Even if she manages to find the Gears' creator, it would only help our mission. She should not be viewed as a serious threat